Gate : thus, the Nano's Fought There
by synncrytech
Summary: The Nano-suit soldiers had long been abandoned by humanity, and from their own humanity. Even after all they did , they where sent cruising deep space. Having been stuck in a ship for hundreds of years might have its consequences, And after an unknown gate pops up with ancient roman's. They will see it as an opportunity to regain their sanity. (OC story) cover image not mine.


_**Dislcaimer : I do not claim any rights (or own) whatsoever to the game franchise Crysis owned by Electronic Arts, and the Anime Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri (GATE) Owned by Takumi Yanai and A-1 Pictures and their respective owners.**_

_**Warning : No refunds on lost brain cells when reading this fanfic. If you have any crititism , you can shove it up your ass and keep it there. This is my first fanfic EVER , like litterally, I just thought there REALLY needs to be more crysis crossovers , it was a popular game, but it is also the BEST GAME IN THE F#$!Q WORLD.**_

500 years after the war with Ceph , humanity has recovered and prospered with the help of the remnant Ceph technology , extending their lifespans and conquering the stars. But the heroes that had made this possible and saved the earth were forgotten in deep space, the Nano-suit soldiers

In a titanic ship, approx 500 lightyears from earth lies the remnants of the of the formally human - nano suit life ship houses 1,120 sentient nano-suits, the reason why the nano-suits are in this ship is because humanity has rejected them. As they are no longer human , by organic standards , and are now considered a form of ceph , they have been forced to flee to endless space. The beings are put into stasis pods until they reach their destination and are revived.

But that has not been the case , because just a few hundred years after they where sent , all 1,120 have managed to escape and now roam the ship ,Taking command of the ships AI and gaining sovergnity over their destination.

_-In one of the ships chambers._

over 100 Nano-suits are lazing around talking through their comms, and trying to keep thier only bit of sanity intact. They've been drifting in this endless space for about 350 years now.

"Hey Bone's, have any more manga?" asked a bored looking man,sitting on a bench to another dull looking guy, who seems to be checking something on a console. "Nah Gogurt , you've already read all of my manga five thousand times over." responded the man. The man who responded is actually a nano-suit lifeform in human apearence, this is possible because they have learned how to change the nano-bots in the suit over the last 350 years. Code Named : Bones, he was one of the many fighting forces against the Ceph roughly 600 or so years ago back on earth. Standing at 6 foot 5 , with black hair, electronic blue eyes , and a face that looks 30 years of age. The other man who' asked him the question is also a nano-suit , like every other being in the ship. Code Name : Gogurt, he had also been one of the thousands of nano-suit bearers who had fought the Ceph. He stands a little shorter than bone's , at 6 foot 3 and has black hair , his eyes are also electronic blue as it is a trademark for every nano-suit lifeform, he looks about 25 years of age.

"Well its gotten so boring here, what do you expect me to do, the only entertainment we have in this floating hellhole are some copies of earths literature, and the annual brawls. I wonder when we are ever going to reach that planet we've found 200 years ago." Gogurt responded. "It's just how things are , with the malfunction of equipment from the ship, and its reactor core dying , we are moving slower and slower through space. But yeah , I wish things where just as simple as a portal opening up in the ship and isekai-ing us to the planet. Like in those earth manga."

Hehehehe , little did they know, how ironic, and true, that statement would become...

"You know what , how about a freindly spar?" Added Bone's , "All up for it" completed Gogurt.

They then stopped what they where doing and started thrashing the heck out of each other in the most violent and grusome ways, that one would consider a fight to the death. This was very common in the ship , as it was really the only way for the populace to relieve their pent up frustration and depression.

over 4 hours in thier fight, they where interrupted by a blairing of alarms, this instantly made them stop what they where doing and caused a psychotic smile to creep up their faces. "Finally, some entertainment " they both said in an enthusiastic voice.

A voice in the intercom began relaying a message "All personal, please remain calm... Yeah right! everyone go to sector 20 for some fun!, a mass of ancient romans just apeared from some portal , we can finally release our stress on these asshats, and escape this boring space junk!" The rest of the intercom was followed by psychotic laughing and cheers. Immedietly a mass of hundreds upon hundreds of nano-suits where heading towards the action, cramping up the hallways while beating the crap out of each other while cheering.

The first ones to arrive where Bone's and Gogurt as their chamber was the closest to said sector. Upon viewing into the open doors , Both where amazed at the sight, thousands of ancient romans weilding spears, shields ; and swords. Lined up in rows , exiting a strange arched gate. Then they saw, what they thought they'd never see. Dragons, what looks to be real fantasy dragon mounted by these cosplaying 'lunatics.'

The Sector they where in was actually a large ship hanger, that stretched for hundreds of metres. Plenty of space for the fun they are going to be having.

They heard the cheers of the other nano's behind them, over 500 nano's have already reached the sector, the rest of them pouring in at a steady pace. all sharing the same , disturbing, physcotic grin. And looking with estatic eyes at the Romans.

The intercoms started blaring again , this time in their sector. "Hahaha, just look at them, lets make the piss their pants as thanks, for giving us that portal to freedom!"

Just then all of the Nano's changed into their Nano-suit 1 apearance. And started charging madly towards the Romans , with no weapons in hand, just for the hell of it.

The Romans had put up a defensive line and charged towards the Nano's. But their efforts to defend were futile, Once the nano's had gotten close enough they power-jumped over the roman styled soldiers, crushing them with their boots. Then the fighting began, all one could see was the flinging of bodies in the air, as the nano's kicked their enemies sky high. And pummeled their fist's into the enemies skull's causing them to explode. Wyvrens where a bit more trouble as it took 5 Nano's to jump on them and bring them down, but they'd pummel them into mince with the same was pure carnage.

not one nano could be injured by the flimsy weapons of the ancient mongers. Causing them to get spooked as they tried to run away from the nano's, futile, as their lives ended immedietly after , and the physcotic laughs of the Nano's ensued.

_-General shatwart's point of view_

When General Shatwarts was appointed the job of scouting and conquaring the gate, to bring slaves and claim land ,for the glory that is his empire. He had thought that he would enter an undeveloped land with inferior technology, or some easy to enslave civilization and shat. But never in his wildest dreams would he have expected a bunch of Physcotic, grinning young men , staring intently at their arrival, This and the fact that the world was surrounded by walls of steel , disturbed him.

Then it came , a loud voice from seemingly out of thin air rang into his ear's. He could not understand the language it was speaking in , but soon got the main message it sent. As the increasing group of men. Changed into dark and metallic beings with 1 eye of a myriad of colors."Cyclopes!?" he exclaimed. But the real horror started when the 'Cyclopes' starting charging at him and his men.

They where getting completely slaughtered in the most brutal ways, any of their weapons seemed ineffective against these metal cyclops. And their Wyvrens are getting taken down like flies, and pummeled into shat , just like the soldiers.

Over the 1 hour they've been there , almost half of his entire army of fifty-thousand men had gotten annihilated.

He wanted to retreat , there was no way in hell they where going to survive this battle. But he had decided , that for the glory of the empire , and the protection of the land beyond the gate, that he was going to continue to fight.

_^^^^^Bones and Gogurt^^^^^_

Bones and Gogurt were both watching the horrible massacre of the legion soldiers, they had already done their part. Both of them had killed over 500 soldiers combined but had gotten bored very quickly due to their weak nature. And where now sitting down , waiting for the others to clear out the gate.

It became very apperent now that thier new hope for salvation has been slowly regaining their sanity from the depths of hell.

As the Minutes passs by , they soon turn into hours, in which the Nano's had resorted to modern weaponry to finish the task quickly , it seemed that everyone was slowly regaining their sanity. When everything had passed , everyone started grouping towards the gate. There at a makeshift podium of metal boxes stood atop the supposed to be leader of the colony ship. This was the Atlas company, the only millitary group in the ship , formed by 450 Nano's in their effort to maintain order across the ship. Making sure people don't start killing or eating each other for some reason. The leaders name was Goru, The same crazy bastard that told everyone to attack the gate through the intercoms. But looking at him now he looks rather calm and concerned. Bones, took notice that everyone seems to have a similiar look on them. Anyway's , the leader finally made his introductions towards the crowd.

"We are all Nano-suit soldiers, created from humans , and by the human race with alien technology. And by that notion, we are not human anymore. But it does not mean that we will resort to a primitive way of acting. Our body's may not be human, but are brains are. I've gathered you all here for the sole reason of creating law and order. To regain our sanity as former humans. When we pass through this gate, we want to create a good society, therefore , I , the leader of Atlas Corp. Hope to create a new civilization in the gate, where we will be free to expand and prosper. But for that we need the co-operation of every individual in this ship. If anyone wants to be a part of this new civilization , please stand to the right side of the chamber, otherwise , to the left."

And with that people started chatting with each-other, and moving towards their sides.

_-Switching to Bone's point of view(MC)-First Person Narration/ and 3rd person Narrator point of view-_

I though that making a proper base at the other side of the gate, actually seemed like great idea, Gogurt thought so too, and decided to stick with me. Thus , we moved to the right side of the chamber. Everyone seems to have a similiar Idea, as about 570 us included of the 670 total non-atlas Nano's had moved towards the right side. Leaving approx 100 Nano's who seem to wish to start their own faction somewhere in the gate. Well , not everyone has the same view, though it doesnt matter. As the same race , we have an instinctual respect towards one another, so they will probably ally with atlas.

Atlas was making preparations with the gate, we had all lined up in formation , and started marching towards the gate, much like those ancient romans. Guess they thought it'd be funny to imitate their 'invasion.' The one hundred Non-Atlas started marching from the very back of the formation in thier own little group.

The gate was dark, pitch black, we couldnt see anything , even with night vision, it was a bit creepy but we had managed. Finally breaking through to the other side. Everyone was at awe , especially me, as i've never seen such natural beauty like this before, even on earth, lush forest, bright green grass, clean skies. The sight was breathtaking , especially since we seemed to have apeared on a hill.

Everything was going well , we where bringing in our weapons, supplies, and vehicles from the ship. We had started building a temporary base around the hill. Also , it seemed like the one hundred man group had started organizing their faction, and making relations with Atlas.

Over the past week the base had realy sized up,small, temporary concrete and metal bunkers had started arising , housing 5-20 Nano's each. The Atlas main base of operations , was built surrouding the gate, and enclosing it. And 6 metre walls where enclosing the hill , along with a sturdy metal gate. Watchtowers hovering over the walls.

It had now been 9 days since we had gotten here. Due to our basically infinite stamina , the base was shaping up really fast. We had seen no sign of disturbances, everything was simple so it seems. That is until I hear the blaring of an alarm, and screaming of the intercom yet again. "Everyone in defensive postions, Enemy force numbering more than one-hundred thousand has been spotted aproaching the hill!"

"Well, the peace was getting quite boring anyways."


End file.
